9 Out of 10 Psychopaths Agree This Story is Insane
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: What's there to say? Shigure becomes a bomb that blows up. Kagura and Kisa go to Mars. Kyo and Yuki get sucked into a TV and don't realise it. So random I can't describe it! You have been warned!


**A/N:**

**Okay. I have idea's from every single person you can possibly think of! From a movie called "The Demented Cartoon Movie!". From Kawatta-nee. From emails. From songs. This WILL be random.**

**BE SCARED.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Randomness, major OOC, death then reliving- okay. You can guess!**

**NOTE: the different scenes will be separated with '-' thingies.**

"I'm bored," Kyo said one afternoon, whilst lying on the grass. Yuki, who was beside him, didn't know what to say.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Lets play…" Kyo didn't know.

"CATCH THE H BOMB!" Yuki screamed. He starting throwing a H bomb he found in his back pocket. Yay! But Kyo, being an idiot, dropped it. Wah! The universe exploded.

WOOOOOSH!

-

I'm sorry. The real fanfiction has been replaced with a hobo someone found in there bedroom dancing to a song called "Boob!". Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do.

HAHA TRICKED YOU!

-

Kureno skipped across the grass on his hands. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was already doing it, so what was he to do? He did a small dance.

"Blah?"

Then his head exploded.

-

Shigure decided one day he would becoming Zee- oops! Can't tell you the name. I'll die. Anyway, he decided to become this special Mr. Z! SCARY!

-

"I'm known as the beef bastard!" Haru said to a tree.

-

Shigure walked up to Yuki.

"Say my name!"

"Zeeky Booky Dook?"

EXPLOSION!

-

…

-

Hatori wondered what was wrong with the world as he walked down the street to the closest pizza shop. He felt suddenly angsty when the man at the counter told him pizza had disappeared and had been replaced with vegie burgers, so people's farts didn't harm the o zone layer.

"NOOOO!" Hatori screamed.

-

Shigure walked up to Ritsu.

"Do you know my name?"

"Zeeky Booky Dook!"

EXPLOSION!

-

Ayame was driving his car around Floyd's Knob, USA (where the pizza shortage was). Ayame didn't know how to drive though. Scary.

"You are about to crash," His on board computer told him. "Steer!"

"I uh… don't…"

"Do you want to die?"

"No!"

"Then steer!"

"But I um… am too stupid… to steer… like an idi-"

CRASH BANG!

-

Momiji, also known as Mr. D was rolling around on his cart with his little blue umbrella. He was about to go to a cannon.

"I'm da-boing, da-boing, da-boing, doing!" He screamed in a very girly voice. Kureno's dead corpse waved as he drove by.

-

"Hey, who are you man?"

"ZEEKY BOOKY DOOK!"

EXPLOSION

-

Kyo and Yuki sat staring at the TV. Their eyes and square as num chucks, they watched the stupidest TV show ever (this fic).

"Why are we watching this?" Kyo asked, not twitching a muscle.

"I think," Yuki began to answer. "Because it is so stupid."

"But that doesn't stop it from being crap!"

The boys sat in silence for a moment.

"Let's keep watching,"

"Okay"

-

"I wonder what I would have grown up to beeee!" (singing)

"I guess you'll never know, huh?" (spoken)

"No! Because my mummy killed meeeee!" (singing)

-

Hiro looked at the lasagne on his plate and squirmed.

He was now going to become an evil doctor scientist!

-

"I'm a riceball in a picnic basket!" Tohru said angstly to Haru one afternoon.

"I think the term is, 'riceball in a fruits basket', Tohru"

"…"

"…What?"

"Zeeky Booky Zook!"

EXPOLSION.

-

"Hey, wanna play catch the H bomb again?"

"Okay!"

ANOTHER USELESS EXPLOSION!

-

Rin's Mum threw her plan out the door, when he turned 24.

She was gonna be an actress!

She was gonna be a star!

She was gonna shake her ass on the hood of White Snake's car!

-

Ayame is offended by that.

"Zeeky Booky Dook!"

(silence)

-

Yuki and Kyo, still sitting in there chairs scrunched up their faces.

"This is so… retarded, man!"

"I know. Let's keep watching"

"…Alright"

-

Uo walked down the street.

She dropped everything in her hands which was nothing.

Gasp!

-

Hiro then kidnapped Hana and trapped her in a lair.

-

"ZEEKY BOOKY DOOK!"

-

Anyway, when someone is in peril, Mr. Super Hero Man (Aka AKITO) must go to the rescue! Muahaha!

-

"Hand over the lady!"

"Not until you count to…Hyakugojyuuichi!" Hiro yelled.

It. Was. On.

-

"Zeeky Booky Dook!"

-

"Did you knock down that vase?"

"No Mum!"

"Who was it then, Haru?"

"Him!"

(looks)

"ZEEKY BOOKY DOOK!"

-

"Not more explosions!" Whined Yuki.

-

QRRBRBIRLBEL NEWS!

"Down here at Qrrbrbirlbel Theatre, there seems to be a mass attack of explosions. Can you please explain this, Momiji?"

"Doing-a doing, ba-doing doing doing doing, da-doing, doing-a boing!"

"Thankyou. Please watch out for more!"

-

"Have you ever wondered why saying the Zeeky word causes an explosion, Kagura?"

"Yes, I have Kisa. I wonder why."

"Lets go find out!"

"Hmm… But how?"

"Lets go to Mars! I have a rocket!"

"Woohoo, lets go!" Kagura said.

The went to the rocket.

-

DISCOVERING THE MEANING OF THE ZEEKY WORDS.

-

They took off. At high speeds they zoomed across the grass and crashing into a wall.

-

TAKE TWO!

-

They took off. At high speeds across the sky, they zoomed around in circles until their petrol tank ran flat and they crashed.

-

TAKE THREE!

-

They took off into the sky. The zoomed past the o zone layer which cost Hatori his pizza. They zoomed out of Earth and into space!

"Wee!" Kagura yelled, just as they crashed into the moon.

-

"How long will it Take before you count to Hyakugojyuuichi?" Asked Hiro angrily, to Akito, who was currently saving the day my rescuing Hana.

"If you were smart," Hiro yelled. "You would say onety-onety-one!"

"Onety-onety-one!" Akito repeated.

"Oh, nuts!"

-

TAKE FOUR AND A THIRD!

-

Off into space they went. It seemed they had beaten all previous obstacles. They were finally going to Mars!

"Wee!" Kisa yelled. "We're going to Mars! We'll now find out what Zeeky Booky Dook mea-"

EXPLOSION.

-

"Dammit, this thing is taking freakin' forever!" Kyo swore at the TV. Yuki nodded.

-

TAKE SIX BILLION AND EIGHT!

-

They had made it to space. Zooming towards Mars they tried to make a safe landing but crashed with a farting sound.

-

TAKE SEVEN.

-

They were on Mars! Flying around, they tried to look for a safe place to land. But everyone knows you should always look where you are going whilst driving. They crashed!

-

TAKE EIGHT!

-

"I'm not putting up with that again!" Yuki said, before grabbing the remote. "I'm fast forwarding!"

-

"Excellent!" Kisa said. "Now we can finally figure out what makes saying the Zeeky words cause an explosion!"

Kagura scratched Kisa's left nostril.

"But how?"

"What's that! In the distance!" Kagura screamed.

-

Haru walked down the road.

"Blah!"

A watermelon squished him.

Or should I say…

KAMIKAZE WATERMELON!

-

It was a black box, they had found.

"Is this what makes the explosion?" Kisa asked.

"Lets see, with this toy Zeeky doll!"

Kagura put it down and kicked it away.

"Zeeky Booky Dook!" It said. A small bomb flew from the black box and fell directly on the Zeeky doll!

"Gasp!" Gasped Kagura.

"Gasp!" Gasped Kisa.

-

"Gasp!" Gasped Kyo.

"Gasp!" Gasped Yuki.

-

"Gasp!" Gasped the black box.

"Gasp!" Gasped everyone again.

"Now," Kagura said. "We know what we must do!"

Kisa put a doll on the box. They jumped back in the rocket and flew away.

Mars then exploded!

-

"Yay!" Yayed Yuki.

-

"Woo!" Wooed Kagura. "Now we can see Zeeky Booky Dook all we-"

EXPLOSION.

-

But then! Back in Evil Blah's Evil Lair Thingy, Hiro was working on a new experiment.

-

"Die!" Yelled Akito. "ZEEKY BOOKY DOOK!"

-

Kyo switched the TV off using special mind powers. That movie had pissed him off so badly! Yuki was also aggravated at the idiocy.

"That was so dumb!" Yuki seethed, waggling his eye brows. "Dumb!"

"Yeah! It's a shame we couldn't get up and walk… away…"

The realization hit them that they had been in the movie… THE WHOLE TIME GASP!

"Man… I can't move!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to move his body parts from the chair, but found he couldn't, as he had already mentioned.

"Me… Me neither!" Kyo chocked out. What were they going to do?

Then suddenly… in the distance…

"What the hell is that?"

"I dunno… lets keep quiet though…"

"ZEEKY BOOKY DOOK"

**A/N:**

**Well, that was extra random, wasn't it?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I laughed while writing this multiple times.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**(hugs reader)**


End file.
